Chibi Wufei
by wirbel
Summary: Never ever be a guinea pig on Duo's cooking skills.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own any of GW characters and it's my first time.

Authour's Note : For the time being will be rated PG-13.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

Wufei was currently seated on a chair at the dining table with a bowl of green soup placed in front of him and he eyed at it warily. The said soup stares back at him innocently by popping a bubble. His whole body tensed at the display like it is alive and might jump on him and drown him. God knows what's in the soup.

"Well?" Duo was standing in front of him on the other side of the dining table and looked at him expectantly while fidgeting with his bright pink apron he currently wear with the big bold letter printed 'Kiss The Cook' on it.

"Maxwell, you expect me to eat this so-called soup you made?" Wufei sounded horror and eyes twitching. "What the hell did you put it in or did you just scoop it up from a swamp?"

"I did not!" Duo protested. "I followed exactly the ingredients and the steps of the recipe I found at the website. It supposes to be tasty and healthy and full with nutrients."

"Then, have you tried it yourself."

"Um… nope." Duo give out a cheeky grinned. "I'm giving you the honour to be the first person to taste my soup."

Wufei DID not like the look on his face. He must think fast and find a way out of this situation. He IS not a guinea pig.

Wufei try to smile politely. "Well, it's a dishonour of me to taste it before you since you have put all the hard work to prepare this soup. Why don't you have a taste first?" He pushed forward to bowl of soup to Duo.

"No, no, no, no. It's very rude of you to reject the chef's offer and it's an honour to a chef to be able to let someone to have it taste first before him." Duo pushed back the soup to Wufei.

Wufei was stuck. Damn his honour philosophy. Swallowing hard, he slowly picks up his spoon and dug out the contents of the soup. Few more bubbles popped. A bead of sweat rolled down from his forehead. His hand was shaking lightly. He closed his eyes and takes a deep breath while praying to his ancestors above for blessing for his health. Exhaling his breath, he opened his eyes to look at the spoon of soup again. His back of his mind was screaming but his honour would now allow him to cower. With the count of three, he quickly hold his breath and shoved the spoon in his mouth with his eyes squeezed shut.

Duo during all that time was amused at looking Wufei display his emotions on his face and body but he also feeling antsy for his soup. Duo was holding was holding his breath when the spoon was finally shoved in his mouth. The air was tensed. He can hear Wufei swallowed the soup and that when his eyes got wide and all colours drain from his face. Three words flow from his mouth before he was out cold. "Oh, my god…" The air once again broke with a loud thump.

Heero, Trowa and Quatre has just finish their assignment and they have just reach at the front door of the safe house when a sound of wailing could be heard from the other side of the closed door.

"Did you hear a kid crying?" Quatre asked. Three of them looked at each other dumbfounded.

Quatre quickly opened the door and all three of them rushed inside and was stunned beyond words. There was Duo sprawled on the floor out cold and a kid looks like 4 years old who is way looking way too familiar sitting on the chair wearing the familiar looking shirt way too big a size on him was crying.

"I must be dreaming or I'm still in the Zero." Quatre mumbled. A hand hover over his face and pinched hard. "OW!" Quatre yelped.

"It's not a dream." Heero confirmed.

"You should pinch yourself. Not me." Quatre complained and cupped his abused cheek.

Trowa said nothing. He gracefully walks to the crying kid and knelt with one leg to have the same level with him. Heero and Quatre gets Duo and try to wake him up to get a clear picture of what has happened. Trowa scrutinized the crying kid in front of him. Still hard to believe it's him.

"Wufei?" Trowa called up in a very soft voice which he only used to soothe animals.

The said kid looked up with eyes overflowing tears and he wailed out before he launches himself in Trowa's arms. "T'owa "

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own any of GW characters and it's my first time.

Authour's Note : For the time being will be rated PG-13.

Thank you to all of you readers, supporters and reviewers. My previous prologue is just a water tester. Wondering how much welcomed it will get before I seriously get to work on it. I will try my best to updating this fanfic in every two weeks time. Creating plot is really not an easy job.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

Everybody was seated in living room. Duo has regained his conscious. A chibified Wufei was currently held within Trowa's arms and on his lap. Wufei was now four years old. Large ebony eyes looked at the pilots, peering through long loose strands of ebony hair that manage to escape from the confined of his hair tie. The large white shirt swallowing him down to his knees and it's a good thing since Chinese clan from L5 DO NOT wear '_extra_' protection below. Small feet covered in large socks kicked slightly in boredom as little Wufei peered at the others with obvious look of curiosity, not seeming upset or ranting justice at being held within the arms of the certain pilot.

Duo snorted. Trowa, Heero and Quatre glared at him. He quickly brought up both of his hand to cover his mouth in attempt to prevent the laugh he was holding. Eyes looking wide and he tried to blink back his tears. Wufei who has been playing with the hem of his big shirt, one tug a little bit too hard and unfortunately for Duo who saw his little wee-wee. Duo couldn't help it anymore but laughing out loud. His whole body shakes.

"Never thought I'd see this anytime soon." Duo gasped.

Heero also have a hard time on keeping his face straight. His lips keep quivering. Quatre rolled his eyes over Duo antics. Trowa look amused. Quatre slowly walked over to Wufei and dropped eye level with the chibi, making slight faces at the small boy until he squealed in delight.

"He doesn't have any memory of who we are except your name Trowa." Heero can't help it but totally amused at watching the display in front of him.

Duo was still laughing his head off. His body convulsing as he struggled to get his breath back to his lung. Heero getting annoyed and slap him at the back of his head hard making him slipped off from his seat and kiss the floor. The trick works.

After for about ten minutes, Duo has finally calm down from his high and now the little bundle of joy is seated on Quatre's lap. Wufei looked up at Quatre with curious stare and vice versa and he entertained himself by inspecting Quatre's hands, comparing his smaller hands to larger ones and turning Quatre's hands at different angles to peer them in silent observation.

"Now, care to explain on what has happened?" Heero asked.

Everybody looked at Duo minus Wufei. Duo gulped.

"Well… I was bored… and feeling like to cook something so… I looked up at the internet to find some simple dish to cook. I found one and the ingredients and steps sound easy so I tried it." Duo busied his hand by fidgeting his braided hair. "I swear I followed the instructions exactly it said. Then I give Wuffie the honour to be the first person to taste my soup and he taste it only just a spoon of soup when suddenly 'POOF…'" he make the action of explosion with his two hands "… he shrinked." He squeaked the latter word and hands back to fidget with his hair.

Three sets of eyes stare at him in disbelieve.

"I might run and hide but I NEVER lie and THAT person is me. You can check the website if you don't believe me." Duo feels hurt.

"I will." Heero volunteered.

"I will pack that… that greeny stuff to run some details." Trowa offered and was at lost on what to name that thing.

"I also need to have a sample of Wufei's blood to run some DNA and might as well contact Dr. Sally." Quatre added.

Hearing at Quatre's remarks they sat frozen and they stare at Wufei who was currently has fallen asleep on Quatre some where in the middle of their pow-wow.

"So then, where will he be sleeping tonight?" Duo broke the silence.

There was a small argument as to where Wufei should sleep but since it was Duo who started it, Duo lost. It's already late and the three just back from an assignment and was tired, they decided to call it a day and to discuss again tomorrow first thing in the morning after they all have well rested and making a bodily harm warning on totally ban Duo in attempting to cook before they walk to their own respective bedroom.

Trowa was forced out of his slumber by a plaintive whine around three in the morning. He blinked groggily. A vision of ebony eyes with loose hair peaking at him from the side of the bed. The small boy dressed in a large top pajama only with kitten printed all over. Wondering how does he get out from Duo's room, let alone the long hallway.

"Up!" Wufei demanded in a childish voice. His arms too weak to pull himself up onto the big bed. His chin barely clearing the surface of the bed sheets. When Trowa didn't make any movement, his bottom lip trembled slightly, resting his chin fully on the blankets to release a full force puppy ebony eyes which surprisingly large and expressive and can beat over Quatre's trademark.

Trowa, unable to ignore sigh in defeat, scooting over far enough and grasped him under his arms and tugged the boy beside him under the blankets. Wufei offered a toothy grin to him before he bury himself on his chest and grasped a fistful of Trowa's pajamas in his tiny little hand and in a matter of few seconds are asleep. Trowa was totally surprised. Never knew Wufei is such a cuddly person. Somehow, he felt warm especially in his heart. Trowa smiled and put his hand around Wufei forms possessively and tug his head under his chin, breathing in the sweet scent before him and let himself slip back to sleep.

In Duo's room, the bed currently occupied by one and only namely Duo who is oblivious to the missing child, making a 180 degrees turn on his bed, snoring away in peace dreaming about foods. He snorted and mumbled. Giggled slightly and one hand scratching over his chest. Saliva trickled over one side of his face. "Um… yummy…" And snored….

The next morning, all of the house occupants was rudely jolted from their sleeps when Duo had almost run over his bedroom door open in his panic to find the missing little Wufei and making the said little Wufei startled and started to cry. Duo, feeling remorseful for frightened the child in his panic take him from Trowa grasp and into his embrace trying to soothe him back and rocking him softly in his arms, murmuring sweet apologies at him and giving him lot of smooches on his face.

It had taken five minutes to calm the frightened little Wufei but the hiccupping sounds still remain. Quatre standing at the door with his pajamas and porcupine hair styles is finally to be able to release his sigh of relief. Heero also let out a weary sigh and lean on the wall.

"What a nice wake up call, Duo." Quatre sneered. "I need coffee." With the last comments, he turns around and head to kitchen.

Three sets of eyes trailed at Quatre until he's out of sight. For the first time, they saw a side of rudely awaken Quatre. They made a mental note. Never ever get near him if they wan their goodselves safe from the wrath of spiky hair. They wonder if Quatre's bed hair can be on par with Sally's needle wrath.

The meal was certainly entertaining. There had been a slight argument as to what to feed little Wufei as well as what utensils he could handle himself, along with how to sit him at the table. After a lengthy verbal debate, Trowa finally taking the matters on his hand. Wufei seated on his lap with his back resting on his sturdy chest, one arm keeping him balanced on his waist while one hand feeding him the small spoonfuls of soggy cereal. Quatre was seated closed to them so he could and taking the pleasure occasionally wipe away small milk stains on little Wufei's face which he somehow managing to find a way to spill slight amounts of milk out from his mouths.

The said little Wufei was busy trying to take the spoon away from Trowa's hand each time when a spoonful of soggy cereal Trowa brought forward to his mouth, Trowa take a hold of his hand which he used to balance him to prevent an unwanted mess from happening. When the fourth feeds was brought forward, Wufei bite on the spoon with no sign to release it anytime soon. Trowa try to pull it out from his mouth without inflicting any injury. The look of concentration on Wufei's face which looks like a frown and with his face looked rounder with the stuffing in his mouth made a disapproving sound.

"Wufei, open you mouth." Trowa demanded in soft tone.

No response.

"Wufei." Trowa held him tighter around his trapped little hands as a warning for a second before he releases his tight hold.

Wufei's bottom lips started to quiver and tear started to build a dam in his eyes. Trowa can feel the quivering from the spoon.

"Trowa, you are not helping here." Quatre glared at Trowa. He turns to Wufei and eye level with him. "Now, now, Wufei. Open up your mouth and give back the spoon." He cajoled. "Be a good boy and I will treat you a sweet. How's that?" He smiled sweetly at Wufei.

Wufei sniffed before he relaxing his jaw and Trowa pull it out. Chewing thrice before he swallowed, freeing his hands from Trowa's grasped, hands reaching for Quatre and whined out. " 'Atta "

Quatre sweatdropped at the way he pronounced his name. He grasped him by his waist and into his arms and Wufei buried his face on his shoulders, his short little hands wrapped around his neck. Quatre rubbed at his back.

An emotion which is indescribable surrounded Trowa when Wufei reach out for Quatre. Feeling hurt? Jealous? He himself is not sure but he push it back at the back of his mind to analyze later.

During all that time, Heero and Duo just sit back and watch the free show in front of them. Their breakfast has totally forgotten.

"Wow…"

"Hn…"

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own any of GW characters and it's my first time.

Authour's Note : For the time being will be rated PG-13.

This chapter is not been beta'ed. There's a reviewer mentioned that she will draw me a chibi Wufei!!! squeal I can hardly wait… This is really my first time I receive such a great gift… () I started to write this fic because there is never a fic about chibi story. I mean, there is a fic or two out there but it just not enough. So, I have wrecked my brain to create one and I made a drama out of it. Finally, I hope you will like my plots. There will be lotsa angst, humor and romance to come.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

Back in the living room Quatre, sit in Indian styles on the thick carpeted floor and Wufei being propped on his laps was having their fun time. Table has been pushed aside to make more room. Duo seated in front of them both, using the end of his braid to tickle the boy's face and the said little boy would occasionally scrunched up his face and sneezed when his nose was being tease too much. Small hands reaching inquisitively for Duo's long strands of hair but was restricted by Quatre's arms which are encircled around his waist, preventing him from moving forward to get Duo's hair.

"So, he can speak, hm?" Heero have finally given up his stoic face and looked with glee.

"Most kids do speak before five and he can probably speak fairly well but may be a little nervous around us." Quatre answered without turning his head to them.

"Nervous?" Trowa glanced at Wufei. "He didn't seem to have too much of a problem interacting with any of us."

"He is the slow-to-warm-up type of child. He will decide when he want to speak and to whom." Quatre once again pull back Wufei's body from reaching Duo's braid.

Duo frowned thoughtfully. "I wonder why Wufei wandered to Trowa's room. He seems remotely fascinated with you since you were the first person he spoke to." Trowa didn't acknowledge him.

Heero thought carefully. "Maybe Trowa resemble his father... no scratch that. Perhaps an older brother."

Trowa cringed when Heero mentioned 'father'. There's no way he resemble his father. Yes, must be older brother or maybe something more like... uncle? Considering right now the age gap between both of them are more like 10 years. How wish if it is something more like... perhaps more than friend... Trowa sigh wistfully. Trowa lost himself in his own thought and did not realize that he has let his emotion of wistfulness play over his face.

Duo snickered. "I think our dude has falling hard on our little baby Wuffie. A paedophile" Duo ducked away from the cushion missile launched by Trowa and unfortunately a fat chance for little Wufei to get a hold on his braid. Squealing in victory and tug it HARD.

"FUCK! That's hurt!" Duo howled. One hand holding onto his rope of hair and another hand try to pry his from Wufei's grip.

"Fuck!" Wufei chirped, grinning up at Duo. Heero and Trowa were shocked. Eyes widening.

"Wonderful, Duo." Quatre hissed, ignoring the snickering Duo, who has managed to pry off his braid from Wufei.

"Luo!"

"Ack!" Duo squawked, moving to lift Wufei out from Quatre's lap, the small child laughing as he was dangled above the ground within Duo's grasp. "Not Luo! Say, Duo!"

"Luo!"

"D...uo!"

"Luo!"

"Oh boy..." Quatre murmured. One hand covered his forehead.

Heero casually stood up and snatched Wufei from the irate Duo. "Say Heero." He said to the chibi Wufei.

"Eno!" Wufei chirped, grinning at Heero.

"That's not any better!" Duo cried out.

Heero sniffed disdainfully at the American, earning a small growl from him. Wufei blew a wet raspberry at the startled American. Wufei shrieking in laughter as Quatre and Trowa giggled. Heero grinned at the American expression. "What do you know, he like me better."

Heero tucked little Wufei under his arm, walking out of the living hall heading upstairs, ignoring Duo stomping after him. "Let's go Wufei. I need to get you cleaned up. We will need to buy you outfits before we start looking for cure."

Trowa listened to the two men's bickering continue throughout the house. He turned to Quatre. "He's right. We need to buy all a child needs and we need to come out with something as Wufei won't be able to go back to Preventers with his condition now."

Quatre standing up, brushing over his pyjamas bottom and look at Trowa. "Yeah, and I need to contact Dr. Sally and Lady Une later. I hope she may come out with something and return Wufei back to normal. But still I like him better this way." Quatre snickered. "No more justice ranting and Mr. Prim and Proper."

Trowa's mouth twitched slightly at his last comment. Letting out a sigh, he stands up. "I'll bring that greeny stuff to the lab and I'll purchase some outfits and necessary stuffs for Wufei when I'm on my way home. Tell Heero that."

"I will." Quatre replied as Trowa started to walk to his respective room to change his pyjamas. "And don't forget to buy me a digicam!" he added.

In the bathroom, water could be heard filling the tub. Heero was in the process in stripping his pyjamas while little Wufei, already stark naked standing at the side of the tub, one hand supporting himself on the rim and another was splashing through the water. Duo standing at the doorway, still bickering, mouth running a mile per minute, hands moving with his words and occasionally he will shift his weight from one foot to the other, eyes fixed on Heero.

Wufei getting tired in splashing the water, sit on the tiled floor when at the corner of his eyes catch a yellow object tucked neatly under the white porcelain sink. Crawled over, he picks it up and sits back on his folded knees. Eyes brow raising and he look at it with wonder. Turning it at different angles to have a full view and found out that at the bottom of the object got a tiny hole. Curious, his fingers pressed hard on the object.

"Pwweeee...t"

The air went still except for the currently flowing water. Both Heero and Duo turn their heads to the source of the sounds.

"That's my duckie! Give me back!" Duo thundered. Wufei jumped at his voice. He looked at Duo, wide eyes with fear.

Duo started to walk to Wufei but was stopped by Heero, holding over his biceps.

"Let me go." Duo growled and tried to get free from Heero's vice grips.

"Just let him be." Heero glared at Duo. "It's not like he is the first person who found out your dark secret."

Duo gaped at him. "W...what?" He went crimson.

Heero was amused at watching Duo went crimson and gaping in front of him. "Not a very brilliant idea to hide your little toy at the so obvious place."

"T...then..." Duo stuttered and started to look paled.

"Trowa and Quatre didn't know if that's what you want to know."

Duo takes a deep breath before he demand. "When and how did you found out?" His shoulder slumped. He clenched his hands in anger.

Deep down inside, Duo was hurting. When he was a street rat at L2 he never has the luxury to savour a bath, let alone a toy to play with. He could be considered lucky to get himself clean if it's ever raining there. Not to mention a cold one. Although during his time at Maxwell Church he received some much needed love and warmth and basic necessaries but not for long after a calamity. Later when he was taken in the Sweepers, he would pampered himself with hot bath for an hour and play with his newly acquired rubber duck toy and to be precise his first toy he ever possessed 12 years back, which Wufei was holding it now. Though it was childish to play it when he was now a teenager and the toy he cherished can be put in history book of its existence or to be displayed at museum today but he can't help it. He has missed his childhood where he is suppose to act like one and live like any normal kids but no. He was forced to learn to survive on his own. How to fight. How to out wits his opponents. In short, how to take care of himself on almost everything. He was a wild animal. A jaguar.

When he had joined with four other pilots during the war, he feel himself are the lowest class among them all. Quatre, was brought up within high class of society. Wufei, was brought up by his clan. Heero was brought up and trained by a scientist to be a perfect soldier. Trowa, was brought up by a group of mercenary. They have somebody to feed them. A place to stay. Him? Brought up by no one. He will sleep anywhere and anyplace which he deemed safe. He would steal foods. He's a pickpocket. For many years until he got picked up by Maxwell Church and later by Sweepers.

He hates himself. He hates his life. He hates everybody out there who has a much better life than him. Why can't he born in a good society? What have he done to deserve this kind of treatment? Why God let him live if he was to live in hell? Why God won't let him die from a plague at L2 back in the past to end his misery for once and for all? He hates so much for the people who start the war. He hates the Ozzies. He hates them. He hates them for making his life a hell. He would kill. He would kill them all and bring them to hell. To suffer. He would sacrifice them for all the people he cared for and he loved who has died either from plague or war. For himself. He is the God of Death after all. A Shinigami.

He always keeps reminding himself not to get too attached with the four pilots or any other people. He never mentioned his dark past to any of them except for the mild knowledge about himself during at L2 in Maxwell Church and Sweepers. He's afraid they might look down on him if they know who he really is before the Maxwell Church. Knowing that he is not up to their class. Slowly, he had started to like them but whoever he cherished would die and he wish no repeat from the Maxwell Church episode. Enough is enough. Especially to a certain perfect soldier he admired.

Heero can feel the sadness and anger flowing from his eyes. He was puzzled to say the least. He released his grasped. "Last month when I have dropped my coins and rolled under the sink."

There was a moment of pause before Duo hiss out, "If I heard any words regarding this from anybody, prepare to meet Shinigami. Don't say that I didn't warn you."

He looks back at Wufei and his precious once more. Wufei, still sitting there looking wide eyes on him.

"If I found my toy is out of shape or a scratch on it, you had better run." He turned and left the couple in the bathroom. His whole body tensed. Heero had never saw Duo this angry before. He wonder what is the story behind the toy.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own any of GW characters and it's my first time.

Authour's Note : For the time being will be rated PG-13.

There are more fanart uploaded and all of them are drawn by Tina Chan… eyes sparkling I can look at them forever… Guess what, there are more reviewers want to draw me more fanarts… squealing and making happy dance of samba … It's my first time and I got such a great gift from reviewers. THANK YOU SO MUCH….!!! Last but not the least thanks to all reviewers for your compliments and flames and opinion. I do appreciate it. I will work harder to fulfill your needs.

Chinese New Year fall on this Sunday and I taking this opportunity to wish to all Chinese community out there, a very Happy Chinese New Year!!!

You may visit at this website to get a look of the fanarts.

http :// www. gundam-wing-universe. net

**CHAPTER 3**

Wufei was silent the whole time when Heero washed him. The duckie still within his tiny grasped, petting the duckie's head occasionally. Heero didn't say anything since he also deep in thought with the happening just a moment ago. When both of them are cleaned, Heero toweled little Wufei and himself dry before he wrapped around Wufei's form with a big fluffy towel and himself around his waist.

In the bedroom, Heero get one of his boxers and he put it on Wufei which hung loosely but enough to cover his modesty for the time being and a white t-shirt for him, which covered until his knees. His hair was set loose to let it dry in the air. Once done, he knelt down, lightly tucking his long strands of hair behind his ears before he put his hands on his shoulders.

"Now, you are clean and done. You may go and play but do not go out from this house and don't do anything dangerous. Understand? If you need anything, just go to Quatre or Duo. I got something to do and I won't be out from this room anytime soon." Heero gave him a stern look.

"Un'erstan'" Wufei nodded.

"Good boy." Heero lightly patted over his head.

Wufei gave him a toothy smiled before he jogs out from the room leaving Heero to attend to his new mission.

Duo was on his bed sprawled on his stomach facing the window when he heard his door being opened. He did not move or acknowledge the visitor. There was a moment of silent when a small hesitant voice breaks the silence.

"Luo..."

Silence. Wufei was hesitant to get near at Duo, hence he stand at the edge of the bed near Duo's leg.

"Luo..." Wufei tried again but still getting no response from him. Tears started to welled up in his eyes. Tentatively, he reaches out his hand and touched at Duo's leg to try to get his attention.

"Don't... ignore me... please..." Big fat tears rolled down from his face. "I'm sowwy if I have doing something w'ong." He hiccuped. "Just... don't ignore me... Meiran ignore me, pa pa ignore me... I'll be a g...good boy..." Wufei sobbed silently.

Duo's ear perked up at the name of Meiran being mentioned. As long as they all have known each other, they have never heard Wufei talk about his family or his background. Slowly, he sit up and looked at Wufei. Eyes overflowed with tears and his face was flushed from the effort of crying. His duckie still in his tiny grasped and holding it over his chest protectively. Duo feeling guilty for making him cry picks him up onto his lap and into his embrace. A hand rubbed on his back to comfort him. Wufei buried his face at the juncture between his shoulder and neck and making it wet in the process with his tears and mucus. Duo didn't mind though. No words exchange for a moment. They just savour the comfort of their closeness of each other.

"I... I'm sow... sowwy if... if I make... you mad." Wufei voice muffled.

"No. I'm not mad at you, Wufei." Duo whispered.

Wufei pushed himself away from the shoulder. His sobbing has been gradually slowing down. Still with his head down, he looked at the duckie in his hands. Sniffing, he reluctantly brings his hands forward in intention to give it back to Duo. Duo looked from his duckie back to Wufei.

"Wufei, do you like duckie?" Duo asked.

Wufei nodded solemnly. His eyes downcast still. Duo let out a sighed. Gently he use a finger to tip Wufei's chin up so he can look at his eyes.

"Now, now. Are you trying to ignore me?" Duo pouted. The tactic works.

Wufei's eyes widen. "No... I'm sowwy. I..." Wufei was lost at words. His eyes looked pleadingly at Duo.

Duo smiled. "I know. I'm just kidding. So, answer me. Do you really like my duckie?"

"...yes."

"Well, since she is my one and only best friend, do you promise to me that you will take good care of her? And I mean really good care?"

Wufei beamed. "If she is your bes' frien', then I wanna be her bes' fren' too. I will take good care of her." He nodded his head vigorously. He hugged his duckie tightly on his chest.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really, really?"

"Really, really."

"Really, really, really?"

Wufei started to pout.

"Ok, ok. I got it." Duo laughed. "Well, it's not fair only duckie got a hug. What about me... I feel so Mr. Lonely...?" Duo sighed dramatically.

Wufei grinning from ear to ear at Duo's dramatic gesture and with all his worth, he flung himself onto Duo and hug him tightly. The sudden impact made by Wufei making Duo fall flat onto his back on his bed, bringing along with Wufei on top of him. Next, Duo tickle Wufei silly. Questions about Meiran have been totally flown out over the window but they have all their time they need. So, it's no hurry. Duckie lie forgotten a few inches from them. The sounds of laughing filled up the room.

Heero perked up his head from his laptop. Shaking his head in amusement, his attention went back to his machine.

Trowa strolled out from the Preventers building after he had dropped off the sample of the greeny stuff and now on his way to the downtown shops. After he has put away the digicam and some groceries that he has purchased in his car at the parking bay, he walks a couple of shop lots before he stopped in front of a Toddle's Best Friends ®. It's one of the biggest store in this area which providing all sorts and range of clothes and toys from an infant to children below twelve years old. He pushed the glass door open and walks in. The minute he stepped inside, he was frozen with horror. He stared wide eye, which is his only visible eye, in front of him. He gulped. There are women everywhere.

"I'm gonna regret this." he murmured.

He walked stiffly to the clothes section. Hesitatingly, he picked up a shirt. His mind calculating the sizes that might fit Wufei, trying to ignore the existence of the women and their eyes at him. Whispering filled the air. He was about to pick up a pants when suddenly the back of his hair just above his nape rise up, sensing danger forthcoming.

"Buying clothes for your children?" A shoulder length wavy blonde lady asked. She looked appreciatively at him.

"Your wife is one damn lucky woman to get married to such a fine young man." Added a lady with her ebony hair in a bun before Trowa can reply.

"On top of that he's handsome too." A lady with her mahogany hair tied up in a pony tail quipped. Eyes leered at him. "Rarely a man would come to this store."

Trowa started to perspire. Panic is just a few seconds away. Hand randomly picking up clothes without checking when suddenly fingers taking a hold of his chin and turn his head to his side. Eye to eye with a chestnut braided lady.

"And look at his eyes... It's emerald green..."Another hand pushed away his bang to reveal his other eye. "It's gorgeous. You shouldn't hide it. It's a crime for women out there. Especially me..." She purred. She moved closer and Trowa sucked his breath. When her face was right at his neck, she took a deep breath before she pulled back her head. "And you smell good too." She licked her lips with a lustful look. Goosebumps started creeping on his skins.

"Oooh, do feel his biceps," a brunette short hair lady squeezed his biceps, "he's packed with muscles. He's a hunk alright."

The lady with her ebony hair in a bun, do not want to miss her chance, hand reach out to feel up his stomach, brushing up and down. "Oooh, you're right. I can feel the tightness of his muscles here. I can guarantee its six packs alright."

Trowa gasped at the brushing on his front. His face rapidly went crimson. Tilting his head to break free from the hold of the fingers, his bang fall back to cover his eye.

"I wonder how fair his equipment below."

A hand started to inch her way to his crotch. If anything, Trowa's eye got wider than before and he blushed furiously. He quickly uses his hands and all to cover his crotch before the questioning hand can reach to it.

"Ah... ladies, it's a... very nice compliments from you all but a... I'm in a hurry at the moment. If you will please excuse me..." Trowa stuttered. He grasped a few more clothes and slowly backing away from them. As he turned around heading to cashier's counter, he yelped as his buttock being pinched hard. He turned around and looks accusingly at the women.

"Oops, my bad." The chestnut braided lady covered her mouth with her hand and one hand behind her back, smiling innocently at him. The rest of the women just snickered.

Trowa giving one more looks at them and resumes his destination. Making a hasty payment and...

"BUMP!"

"...ow..."

...a hasty retreat to the exit.

"I wonder how wild he is in bed." The brunette short hair lady roared mimicking the sound of a lion, making the rest of them in a giggle fit.

"And he has the nicest piece of butt." The chestnut braided lady reminisced. "But too bad we can't sample it." She sighed wistfully.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own any of GW characters and it's my first time.

Authour's Note : For the time being will be rated PG-13.

More graphics uploaded. This time the credit goes to **Manachan**!!! This time Chapter 4 would be slightly longer than any from the previous and I hope you all will like it. I would like to say thanks to all reviewers for your sweet reviews. It does help me to raise up my spirit to write more.

I have been taking 3 days to finish up this fic as I have mentioned in previous chapter about celebration of Chinese New Years and all. So, forgive me if I did made mistakes in this chapter.

Have a feel good time in reading my this chapter… ()

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

Quatre was seated in Indian styles on the carpeted floor in the living room as he holding up a dark blue frilly dress right in front of him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Trowa, what is this dress doing in the package?"

The said person who is currently slumped over the sofa raised his head sluggishly to look at Quatre. He blinked at the item Quatre was holding. He blinked again in hope that he is seeing thing. He groaned and drop back his head on the back of the sofa like a string have been cut off from the puppet.

"You don't want to know." Trowa grunted.

"Know what?" Duo cut in. One hand holding onto Wufei's while his other thrust in his pocket. He walks to Quatre in a slower pace to follow Wufei steps.

Wufei, barefooted, eyeing curiously at the bundle of purchased items deposited on the carpeted floor. His white t-shirt slipped off his right shoulder, baring his smooth creamy skin as his left hand holding Duo's. Hair loosely tied using Duo's hair band.

Quatre, turned his head from the frilly dress to Wufei and from Wufei to the frilly dress. He grinned mischievously. His eyes twinkled with evil light.

"Uh, oh. I believe our little innocent angel here is planning something evil. Somebody are so... dead."

Quatre turned his head to look at Duo and applied his Kicked Puppy Look™. He sniffed. "Why did you say that, Duokun. I would never harm a fly."

"Said from the infamous ex-gundam pilot." Duo muttered under his breath.

"What did you just say?" Quatre smiled sweetly at him as a vein popped on his forehead.

Duo gulped. "Um, nothing." He laughed nervously. "Oh, is that a camera and why are you holding a dress?" Wufei pulled away from Duo's hand and he walked over to the bundle of dress. Sitting down, he holds up a pink frilly blouse to copy Quatre. Something must have clicked on the braided maniac mind as he let out a wicked smile. He rubbed his chin. "So that what you were thinking, eh?"

"Now we are talking." Quatre echoed his wicked smile.

One evil prankster is bad enough. But two… Trowa rolled his eyes, looking heavenward for some sort of help. "God help me…"

Two hours later, forty snapped picture, one very frets Heero where he has come down to join them during some time, one weary Trowa, two with stupid grin plastered on their face namely Quatre and Duo and a very sleepy Wufei, all lie down on each other with tangled limbs like they are playing twister and clothes and dresses are all over the place which looks like a hurricane has come by to pay a visit.

Sally and Une were now standing in front of the main door. Quatre has been calling Sally that morning informing her that they would not be able to go to work for the time being mentioning something about family emergency and taking annual leaves from Preventers. Demand only her and Lady Une to go to their current mansion and no one else. He also asked her to bring along her _toys_. Saying it's not safe to tell them on the line but will explain to them once they reach at his mansion. Both of them were curious but Lady Une was furious for a while as her top five agents simultaneously taking leaves.

"I hope they better have a good reason and explanation for demanding sudden leaves and ME out from the Preventers' building, wasting my time to come here." Une grumbled while Sally pressed the button of alarm beside the door announcing their arrival.

"Oh, come on." Sally rolled her eyes at Une. "Stop complaining or you will get more wrinkles on your face in a few more years to come. It's peace time and their expertise are not required at all time. They are still young for crying out loud. It's time for them to act like teenagers where they ARE supposed to act like one. They are yet to reach the age to act like a man."

"So, you were saying that I'm old?" Une bristled.

"I didn't say that. I'm just trying to advise you to get some R&R and enjoy your live to the fullest. You know, a very much rested, relaxed and a happy woman will bring out their beauty self." She brings her head closer to Une and she whisper, "It's a woman great weapon to attack a man." Sally pulled back her head. "Don't you agree?"

Une's cheeks slowly redden. Sally got to bite her inner side face to hold back her laugh. Rarely can she make a stoic Une to get flustered as it is now. She know Une do have a hot with Zech.

They stopped talking when they heard the door knob being turned. The door opened to reveal Trowa at the other side. Sally smiled at him and greets him.

"Goo..."

"SLAM!!!"

Both Sally and Une jumped. If Sally does ever put one step closer to her front, her face probably will be embedded on the door.

A sudden cold wind blew over the women. A few dried leaves followed the wind tempo. Two big crows cried out with a rough unpleasant voice and flew away from a tree not far away from where the women stood.

One minute later…

The door slowly swung open. Trowa stepped back to let them in. Face slightly flushed.

"S…sorry for my impoliteness. P…please comes in." Trowa stuttered. His eyes would never stray at them for more than five seconds.

"T…that's okay." Sally replied.

Une coming back from her shocked blurted, "What's the meaning of this!" She stomped angrily at Trowa but Sally managed to grasp her upper arm before she could walk any closer to Trowa.

Almost as a reflex action, he back up a few steps away from her. Realising his mistake, he muttered, "S…sorry." His eyes downcast.

Une was between shocked and amused as she has never seen Trowa so jumpy before. Sally, as a doctor already sensed something out of place from Trowa. Something must have happened. What's with the sudden emergency call and leaves and what not.

Sally, still holding onto Une's arm, both of them walked in further into the hall. Trowa closed the door when both of them are two meters away.

"Ah, Dr. Sally and Lady Une, I apologized for your trouble to make it here as soon as possible and thank you for your co-operations." Quatre tried to smooth out his disarray hair and shirt as he greets them. Sally raised her eyebrows as she released her hold from Une. The said person cast a speculative look at him.

"Now, may I know what is going on and what has happened? Trowa are all suddenly jumpy and you… you looked…" Une was unable to continue her words as her face started to redden again.

"Where are the rest of you? Is somebody sick or injured and what do you need for with my _toys_?" Sally cut in. She started to feel concern and thinking that something bad must have happened.

"Now, now, Dr. Sally just please calm down." Quatre raised up both his hand to calm her down. "Nothing bad has happened. But I need both of you to be prepared for what is to come."

Both Sally and Une looked at each other questioningly before Sally put down her black box she was holding on the floor. Taking a deep breath through her nose and exhale it through her mouth, she looked at Quatre, "Okay. Now, spill."

Quatre's lips twitching.

"SURPRISE... !!!" Duo shouted standing up suddenly from the other side of the couch and holding little Wufei under his arms up in the air in front of him and right at Une face. Wufei let out a squeal of delight and giggled.

Three seconds later…

"THUMP!" Une was out cold on the floor.

Sally's gasped and her eyes widen. A hand covers her mouth. Three famous last words. "Oh, my god…"

#SNAP# #SNAP#

5 minutes later…

Sally and Une had to cuddle and fuss over chibi Wufei when everything has settled down before actually getting to business, the two women finding no shame in smothering little Wufei with undying attention. Both of them got a kick out of being called 'Auntie Sally' and 'Auntie Une'. Much to Une disgust. Trowa personally grew nauseous over the thought of who Wufei thought was the mother of their sick little family ground.

When Sally pulled out her _toys_, Wufei paled visibly, latching onto Trowa's hand. "No."

"Wufei..." The doctor sighed.

"No, thank you. I'm fine." Wufei assured ebony eyes wide as he looked up at the doctor. "I don't need anything. I'm a big boy."

"Really then?"

Wufei nodded his head vigorously, holding up five small fingers. "I'm four years old."

Everybody sweatdropped. It looks like Wufei need some teaching with number.

"Well then, if you're such a big boy, then you won't have a problem getting a shot."

Wufei knew he was trapped within that twisted logic, though he put up a valiant fight.

In the end, Trowa had to sit on the couch since Wufei was plastered on the front of his shirt, arms and legs wrapped around Trowa's torso. Trowa arms lightly wrapped around the little boy waist to offer his comfort. Quatre try to coax Wufei to release one of his latching hands so Sally can get his blood.

Wufei's tried to get his hand back when Sally swabbing his hand above his blood vein but to no avail when Quatre grasped his hand firmly. When the uncomfortable feel of the needle piercing his skin, the chibi's eyes watered, bottom lip quivering, face scrunched up as he released a small howl of pain. He tried to pull his hand away from the pain more desperately. As the needle had been pulled out with some blood in it, Sally tried to soothe him after applying the colourful bandage on the small wound but Wufei still not calming down.

"It's okay, Wufei. It's over. You're all done." The doctor said comfortingly.

"It hurts!" Wufei answered painfully and simply, jump off from Trowa, running to hide behind Heero's long legs, hands fisting into his pants. "I don't wanna do it again!" Wufei whimpered behind his shield.

Heero tried to turn around unable with the small chibi latched onto him. After a moment of coaxing, Duo managed to extract the chibi off of the Perfect Soldier, soothing the young boy with comforting words. "Do you want to go to the kitchen for some ice-cream, Wu-baby?"

Wufei nodded, grasping Duo's hand with his right one as he was led out of the living hall, throwing a hurt look over his shoulder at the doctor until out of sight.

Sally let out a big sighed. "Now, I will be considered as the 'bad guys' to Wufei especially if the adults don't step in to stop me from administering the shots."

"Does it occur often? The 'bad guy' perspective on the child's part?" Quatre asked.

Sally thought about that. "Not that often but it's noticeable enough to be a consideration."

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own the GW characters.

Author's Note: I would like to make a declaration here. First of all, some of the readers might found out that this ficcy is similar to a ficcy by Chaosdreamer titled 'The Tale of Two Chibis'. Well, I do admit that I have used/borrowed/stole or whatever you want to call it into my 'Chibi Wufei'. I was contacted by this website's authority and I have explained and gave my reason. Chaosdreamer replied saying that she has no objection with me to continue this fic. My big thanks to Chaosdreamer as she willing to forgive me for my irresponsibility.

But maybe because of my way I reply/write in English as I'm not a native in English has somehow offended some Chaosdreamer's fans; I hereby would like to say I'm sorry. Anyway, if there **is** any reader who would like me to delete my 'Chibi Wufei' from website, I would gladly to within three days time and totally discontinued my ficcy but I will still continue my other ficcy, 'Beautiful Life' as it **is** my original.

Finally, my thanks to **lass48** for betaing this chapter for me. I hope we can work together again if I are to be given a chance.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

"Let me repeat that. You mean Duo, as in Duo Maxwell, ex-gundam pilot 02 took a recipe from a website and made soup from it and he let Wufei have the honor of eating first and... 'Poof'... now this Wufei?" Sally's hands imitated the silly explosion gesture Quatre has just done while explaining to her a minute ago, her face full of disbelief.

"Well, that was what Duo told us." Quatre shrugged.

"B... but a soup... There's no scientist that has come out with something to turn an adult into a child even if they had tried to create some kind of serum for longevity of life, but HE, Duo Maxwell... a DUMMY, knowing nothing about science has done it and there's concrete proof! It's injustice!" Sally's eyes burned with fire as she raised her fist in front of her.

Everybody, minus Duo and little Wufei sweatdropped with her exclamations.

"Isn't that justice word Wufei's trademark?" Trowa, seated the farthest from the two women whispered behind his cup of tea before he drank it, audible only to Heero.

"Hn..." Heero grunted. "I have checked through the website and found no harm in it and it's an authentic recipe website." Pulling out his printed results from his spandex, he passed it to them. One does wonder how Heero puts things in his spandex without a trace of a line or bulge showing. Let alone his gun.

They scanned the paper. From what they learned, the recipe was totally harmless as it was just a simple... corn soup.

"I still don't get it." Une put her paper down on her lap, feeling frustrated. "It's just a simple general recipe even a kid would know how to cook but why Duo?" Une looked up at them as something crossed her mind. "Unless..."

Their eyes fixed on Une face, curiosity clearly written on their faces. "Unless what?" They chorused.

"Unless he put something else in it."

"But we looked through all the ingredients Duo used and nothing looked suspicious to us." Quatre shook his head.

"I packed the leftover soup and sent it to the Preventers' lab for a run thorough this morning." Trowa added.

"Looks like we can't do anything until the results are released next week." Une sighed.

"But I will personally run thorough the blood tests. Nobody will stop me or I would love to use my new set of _toys_ I just acquired from Russia." Sally smiled and her eyes gleamed with evil.

The rest of them shuddered with fear. They privately noted. Never step on Sally's tail. They wondered what the new _toy_ she got recently is.

Trowa, Heero and Quatre looked at Une discreetly. Quatre, being the nearest to Une, whispered to her. "What kind of _toys_ has Preventers bought lately?"

Une shrugged and whispered, "I never heard any news about a Preventers' Medic request for any new _toy_... but I will check with them later."

"Keep us informed."

Une nodded.

It's better for them to know beforehand before they became the victim of Sally's wrath. Even the Perfect Soldier was looking tense at the mention of Sally's _toys_.

Quatre still clearly remembered the day when for the first time Heero caught the flu and was so miserable. They had to call Sally to come to the mansion to check on Heero as he can't even move without feeling sick to his stomach. After a check up, Sally rummaged around in her bag and came out with... Lo and Behold... a syringe filled with liquid and attached to it was a _very_ thick needle. Well, in the ex-gundam pilots' opinion the needle was really thick not to mention... long. Even their fearless member who could set his own broken leg without a whimper and knew no pain also cowered from the needle. Needless to say, even with his weak body, ignoring his sickness, he tried to scramble out from his bed and run. Unfortunately, Trowa was with them at the time and managed to hold him down although Heero did put up a vicious fight. Trowa got a black eye that lasted the whole week. Heero screamed at the top of his lungs when Sally injected him on his butt. After Duo had come back from Preventers and heard the story, he had practically laughed his head off and didn't let Heero live it down for two weeks. Wufei would laugh out loud every time he saw Heero face to face. Trowa, who got a taste of his punches even in his weakened condition, avoided getting within a 3 foot radius of him.

Quatre snickered. Heero gave him a death glare. Trowa smirked. Une just blinked at them. Sally was oblivious of her surroundings, dreaming of her new _toys_ with her smile still plastered on her face.

Une cleared her throat. "Sally, enough with your day dreaming. We still do have an issue here." Sally snapped out of her dream and glared at Une. "So, Wufei will not be available at Preventers but still I will not approve the rest of you taking leave simultaneously, even though it's peace time. If the Preventers' Top 5 Agents do not make an appearance within Preventers' building and are active with their job or mission, I'm sure the terrorists would gather their courage to start another rebellion. We also mustn't let them know that we are short one agent, not to mention he's a child. They will use him against us if they find out."

"But who's gonna take care of little Wufei?" Quatre voiced his concern.

"Even if we can't take leave together we can make arrangements in our schedules." Heero remarked.

"We will take turns on leave and reporting ourselves back to Preventers." Trowa continued after Heero.

"We will also need to do some cover up on Wufei's disappearance." Quatre added.

Une frowned. "I can agree with the idea of the taking turns arrangement but I don't think that saying that Agent Fire is out on a mission is a good idea. There could be a mole in Preventers."

They were silent as all of them were deeply in thought on how to solve Wufei's absence.

"Well, I think I can write out a report stating that Agent Fire is not available for a few months as he needs to recover from a severe injury he suffered during his latest, strictly confidential mission as a Preventers' doctor position. How's that." Sally supplied.

The three pilots' eyes brightened with Sally's idea.

"Strictly confidential mission?" Une raised an eyebrow at Sally.

"Well, you are the head of Preventers. Surely you can think up something. Who do you trust the most in dealing with something big in a mission? Besides Zechs of course." Sally gave her a lopsided grin.

Trowa and Heero turned to blink at Une. Quatre smiled knowingly. Une gaped at her as she went crimson. "I will think about it and I have nothing going on with Zech so just get on with it."

"If you say so." Sally smirked.

"Now, back to Duo's and Wufei's problem. I hope you can find out the reason for Wufei's shrinking and come up with a cure as soon as possible." Une changed the subject.

Sally's mind switched back to her previous injustice case. "Now that you mention it, I still can't believe that a scientific dummy can create history. I need him to show me what exactly he did with the soup. Maybe I can learn something from him and create some kind of serum to enable man to look young forever." Her gleaming evil eyes are back.

Heero, Trowa and Quatre looked at each other uneasily. It's bad enough Sally was a doctor but to be a scientist too… God knows she might create a junior Frankenstein.

Sally stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Duo pulled Wufei up and set him on the chair and then turned around to rummage in the refrigerator to get two small cups of chocolate ice-cream. Next, he rummaged for two spoons from a drawer and set each of them in front of Wufei before he took a seat for himself. Wufei rubbed away his last tear with his newly bought long sleeve sweatshirt with a cap attached at his back, gingerly fisted his spoon and dug out a big spoonful of ice-cream and brought it to his open mouth. Wufei made a weird sound at the back of his throat before he shivered from the cold in his mouth. Duo chuckled.

"Wu-baby, you got to eat it slowly and bit by bit before you give yourself a headache or upset you little tummy." Duo dug himself a small portion and put it in his mouth. Bliss….

Wufei saw the look on Duo's face as he closed his eyes when the ice-cream disappeared into his mouth and moaned with pleasure. Then, he dug into his ice-cream for the second time but in a smaller portion, bringing it to his mouth, closing his eyes and he moaned out right away.

Duo snapped his eyes open, spoon still stuck in his mouth. He looked at Wufei, fisted spoon in his mouth and eyes closed in bliss. He was stunned. After a moment, Wufei opened his eyes and looked back at Duo, eye to eye. Duo pulled out his spoon and Wufei followed and licked his lips.

"Yummy!" Wufei grinned.

Duo could no longer control himself and lunged to kneel in front of Wufei and gave him a bear hug as he rubbed his cheek against Wufei's.

"Aw, man! You are way... too cute! I can't believe Wu-man can be so... cute! I claim you as mine, Wu-baby! I will protect you from the big baddie!"

After a few more rubs on his cheek, Duo released him, their two noses touching and stared at his wide ebony eyes. Wufei had to cross his eyes to look back at Duo. Duo smiled and gently rubbed both of their noses affectionately before he pulled back his head.

Wufei giggled and with his two short arms, he wrapped around Duo's neck and then, gave him a wet peck on his cheek. Duo gasped. His eyes widened. It had been a long time since he got a kiss… it was before Sister Helen died. Something stirred within his heart. Duo smiled and kissed Wufei's cheek soundly.

"Let's finish our ice-cream before it's melted, shall we?" Duo returned to his seat.

"Ice-cream!" Wufei chirped.

Suddenly, Sally appeared in the kitchen and hovered over Duo making him move his body to back away from her. "Duo, I need you to cook that soup of yours again. Now. I want to learn what you put in it and how you cooked it. And the timing too. In. Detail." Sally hovered an inch closer to Duo for every word she said.

Duo backed away inch by inch from her advance. He yelped when he fell off his chair. Legs over the seat as his body lay on the floor.

"Now?" Duo groaned.

"Yes." Sally straightened her back and crossed her arms.

"But I thought I was already banned from cooking."

Sally turned to glare at the rest of the pilots who were standing at the kitchen door. "Did you?"

They quickly shook their heads.

Sally turned back to Duo. "I didn't hear any objection."

"Fine."

TBC... (PENDING...)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I do not own any GW characters. The origin ficcy 'Chibi Wufei' is based on is a Weiss Kreuz version titled 'The Tale of Two Chibis' from Chaosdreamer at Permission has been obtained from the author to write this GW version. Credits go to Chaosdreamer.

Author's Note: Beta'd by **lass48** () Hope you will enjoy this chappy…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

Trowa took a sedate pace to match Wufei's. They are going for a walk in a park. It's not a good idea to stay at the mansion when there is a freaky doctor turning their kitchen into some kind of a laboratory and a certain American being used as a lab rat. He sighed. May God bless Duo... and the kitchen.

Wufei, wearing a maroon hoody shirt, dark blue denim pants and a pair of shoes which made squeaky sounds for every step he takes, had one hand holding onto Trowa as he observed his surroundings. His eyes were wide and curious. This was his first time to step into the outside world.

They walked for a good ten minutes. Trowa was lost in his thoughts. He stopped when his hand was pulled back. Trowa turned to look down at the young boy and found he was looking at something to his left and his face was practically glowing and full of excitement. Trowa turned his head to look at what had captured the boy's attention. Not far from them was a children's playground area. There were children laughing and shouting with joy. A few adults were talking as they kept watch on them. Trowa knelt down beside little Wufei.

"Wufei, do you want to play too?" Trowa asked him.

Wufei turned his head to look at Trowa's face which was just a few inches away and blinked at him. Then, he looked back at the playground longingly before turning his head back to Trowa. "No." He shook his head as his face filled with a wistful look.

Trowa raised his eyebrows. He could tell that Wufei did want to go and play. "Why? You can go and play if you want to."

Trowa watched the expressions playing on his face and body. The tiny hand which he was currently holding was twitching within his grasp. His body was shifting restlessly. His face looked pleadingly.

"Let's go." Trowa smiled as he stood up and started to take a step but was pulled back again. Wufei was just rooted in his spot. His head was downcast.

Trowa sighed in defeat. He squatted down. Releasing his hold, he used his forefinger to tip Wufei's chin up so he could look at his face but his eyes were downcast still.

"Wufei, c'mon, look at me." Trowa demanded in a soft tone. Wufei hesitantly raised his eyes up to look at Trowa. Trowa softened his face, "Tell me, why you don't want to go and play? I can tell from your eyes that you really do want to go and play." Trowa released his chin.

There was a moment of hesitation before Wufei started to talk. "P...papa said big boys do not play. Children only play. Big boys hav' to study and practice kung fu hard."

Trowa was shocked to hear the words coming from his mouth. When he was a child and was trained to be a mercenary, he was at least given some free time to play. Well... maybe a knife is not an ideal toy but at least he got to play and have fun. That explained why Wufei was such an anal retentive when they met him for the first time. They rarely saw Wufei have any fun. Well... if you considered him chasing a braided prankster around the mansion with his sharpened _dao_, threatening to castrate him as... fun.

"Wufei, it's good to have some fun once in a while. That is the joy of living. Not just children. Adults... I mean, big people also play. Big people cannot be so serious all the time. Big people do have a life and big people need to learn to relax. You see the parents over there?" Trowa used his forefinger to point at the playground.

Wufei turned to look. He saw a lady helping to push a child's back as the child swung back and forth. The lady was giggling while her son was laughing with joy. Then, there was a man helping to spin the merry-go-round, while a few children latched onto the handles, holding on for dear life, squealing and laughing and at the same time demanding the man to spin faster. A smiled was plastered on the man's face, giving into the children's demands. Another man helped to stabilize a bicycle as he taught his daughter how to ride. A lady near to them gave her support as she threw a ball to her son. Wufei could see that everyone was happy.

"Do you see the big people?" Trowa asked.

Wufei nodded without turning his head, wide eyes fixated on the scene before him.

"They are playing too. They are having a great time with the children. Do you think the big people are children too because they are playing?"

Wufei turned back his head to look at Trowa's face. He shook his head and in a very timid voice, he said, "No."

"Then, do you want to go and play? Because I would love to right now. Care to join me?" Trowa offered his hand with an opened palm, waiting.

Wufei shifted restlessly again. Head swiveling between the playground and the offered hand. He was torn between wanting to and not wanting to. He still remembered his father's strict teaching but he could see that the big people were playing happily without being afraid of getting scolded by some elder. Finally, he tentatively reached out a hand to take Trowa's. Trowa smiled. Wufei grinned making Trowa's heart beat a notch higher. His face tinted with crimson. He stood up. Holding the smaller hand, both of them walked together cheerily as they swung their hands.

Duo regretted, the minute he started to prepare the ingredients, that he had agreed to cook his corn soup right then and there for Sally. Wearing the frilly bright pink apron again, he moved like a robot. Even his braid was swinging like a stick. He started to perspire. Sally's eyes were way too intense. Following his every step and move. Breathing down his neck. Holding a note pad and a pencil, busy jotting things down. On the table, there was a bowl of frozen corn, margarine, chicken soup mix and a jug of water. He was currently trying to chop his onion but he couldn't focus on his task. Due to his nervousness, he had already chopped off two bits of his fingernails and they were mixed up with the onion but he didn't dare to even whimper. Well, at least it was his fingernails and not his fingers yet. Quatre and Une had moved out of the kitchen earlier. The situation in there was too tense for Quatre to handle. He was an empath after all. Heero sat as straight as a ramrod at the end of the table out of their way, just observing.

Once done chopping, Duo put it on a small plate and set both the chopping board and knife to one side of the table. Then he went to the rack to pull out a soup pot but since his hand was so stiff, the soup pot brushed and knocked over a few other kitchen utensils.

Heero saw it and his eyes as wide as saucers, he reach out his hand but he only managed to yell, "DUO...!"

Duo yelped and used the soup pot to cover his head as the kitchen utensils rained down on him. Sally gasped as she used her note pad as a shield to cover her face, not wanting to watch the scene unfolding right in front of her. The deafening sounds of clanking echoed through the whole kitchen and could be heard a few yards away from the mansion, frightening a few birds as they leapt from the trees and into the air.

"...watch out." Heero mumbled.

Steady sounds from a lid pot which is still do a few more circles on the floor finally came to an end as it fell flat on the floor. Next, sounds of feet running could be heard before Quatre popped into the kitchen. Face as white as a sheet of paper. Une was right behind him.

"Is everything alright?" Quatre asked. He put a hand on his chest to try to slow down his racing heart. His eyes surveyed the kitchen to check if somebody was hurt but all he could see was Sally holding her note pad to her face, Duo's head was covered with a soup pot and Heero was seated at the end of the table, a hand in the air in front of him as if he trying to reach something. Kitchen utensils were all over the place on the floor. He was befuddled.

Duo took a peek from beneath the soup pot. Giving a nervous laugh, he said, "Uh... oops?"

Wufei had joined the other children and was currently sitting on one end of the see-saw with a gleeful laugh. Trowa just stood aside mesmerized. Sometimes, he would nod his head to greet one of the parents.

"T'owa, I wanna play on the swing." Wufei pulled his sleeves. His hair was disheveled. Face looking flushed and he was slightly panting.

"Okay. Pick your seat then."

"Yay!" Wufei released his sleeves and ran to the swing to get on the empty seat. It was a bit too high for Wufei to jump on, so he just stood there, one hand holding on the chain and looked at Trowa. "Up!" He chirped.

Grasping both of his underarms, Trowa picked him up and set him on the swing. Wufei quickly grasped each of the chains on his sides. He tried to shake his legs and body to make the swing move but he only managed to make it jerk. Giving up, he turned to look at Trowa at his back, applying his kicked puppy dog eyes brimming with tears. Bottom lip trembling.

"No. No crying or no pushing." Trowa quickly warned before they started to make a scene. Miraculously, Wufei blinked his eyes and the tears disappeared. He sniffed and though his bottom lip was no longer trembling, he pouted instead. He let out a long suffering sigh as his shoulders slumped forward. Now, he has two Quatres to deal with. Oh, joy...

"Push." Wufei demanded.

"Yeah, yeah. Push." Trowa put his hands on the young boy's shoulders and he pushed his body forward gently and slowly picked up a faster and higher pace. Wufei was squealing in delight and Trowa just chuckled. It had been awhile since he had so much fun.

Both Une and Quatre stayed in the kitchen after the kitchen utensils disaster. They sat next to Heero. The soup was almost done and Duo was fidgeting as he slowly stirred the soup in the pot. Sweat trailed down his face. He used his sleeves to wipe it off. Then, he put the spoon aside and turned to Sally, who was right behind him. "Um... may I go to the... toilet?" Duo squeaked out the last words.

"No." Sally glared. As if she smelled something fishy with Duo, she asked, "Is there something you are not telling me?" She put a hand on her hip.

Duo started to sweat furiously as he fidgeted with the end of his braid.

Sally walked closer and brought their faces just mere inches away, making both of them breathe the same air. "Spill." Sally hissed.

Duo finally couldn't take it anymore and he just broke down. His knees gave way and he slumped to sit on the floor. "Everybody knows how to do house chores and cook except me. I know I'm a street rat from L2 who never got any form of education and manners but that doesn't mean I'm stupid. I have to take care of my sorry ass all the time or I get to kiss my sorry ass goodbye. But now, I'm feeling like I'm useless and a burden to everyone. I thought I would try to cook something simple. To show them that I'm not that stupid. I can cook too. I don't want them to treat me like a child. I got a brain and I can learn. That corn soup I made for Wufei was my first time and I followed the instructions exactly. I didn't make any mistakes. Then I remembered Wufei loves to eat mushrooms and I saw a bunch of cute white mushrooms outside the kitchen in the flower-bed. I plucked them and mix it with the soup but I didn't know it would shrink Wufie." Duo sobbed silently.

"Oh, Lord." Quatre groaned. He rested his forehead on his palm

"You didn't believe in the Lord, Winner" Heero commented.

"Oh, Allah." Quatre corrected.

Three minutes later, Duo had picked some of the white mushrooms as Sally commanded. Sally chose a few for her research. After he rinsed them, he mixed them in the soup. Boiled for about five minutes, he ladled the soup into the bowl and set it on the table.

"It's not green." Heero remarked.

"Well… maybe I did burn the soup that time." Duo sat nervously on his chair.

"Burned soup? First time I ever heard that." Une snorted.

"We will see." Sally stood next to Duo, hovering over him again. "Eat your soup." Sally took his hand and gave him a spoon.

Duo paled visibly and he gulped.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I do not own any GW characters. The origin ficcy 'Chibi Wufei' is based on is a Weiss Kreuz version titled 'The Tale of Two Chibis' from Chaosdreamer at Permission has been obtained from the author to write this GW version. Credits go to Chaosdreamer.

Author's Note: Beta'd by **lass 48** ()

A new graphic added drawn by Tina Chan which she has sent me as a gift for me last month and only manage to upload this time for you to see and for me to share with everyone. You can see at http ://www.gundam-wing you Tina Chan and sorry for the late reply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7**

Squeezing his eyes shut, he shoved a spoonful of soup into his mouth. Everyone was holding their breath and they could clearly see his throat moving up and down as Duo swallowed audibly.

Five seconds passed...

Duo opened one of his eyes, spoon still in his mouth. Then, he opened the other eye. Pulling his spoon out from his mouth, he licked his lips, eyes twinkling.

"It's not so bad," Duo shoved another spoonful into his mouth again. "Um... It's de...licious! Hey, I'm not that a bad cook after all." He threw away his spoon and gingerly using his both hands to lift his bowl of soup and drank it from there. After gulping down all the soup, he put the empty bowl on the dining table with a loud thunk. He smiled and sighed in contentment. His upper lip had a trace of soup.

Only then did everyone start to remember to take a breath.

"B... but... but... but..." Quatre was at a loss for words, forefinger pointed at Duo.

"You did not turn into a chibi," Heero deadpanned.

Sally shifted her weight to her right leg, left hand on her hip, still gripping the pencil while the other just dangled from her side, still holding her note pad. She glared at Duo. "What exactly did you put besides the mushrooms, Duo and why only Wufei?"

"I swear it's only the mushrooms and I cooked it just the way I did last time right in front of you all. How am I suppose to know what might make Wu-man shrink? Maybe he ate something earlier before he ate my soup," Duo protested.

"Okay. Assuming that Wufei had eaten something earlier, do you know what he ate?"

One hand crossed over his chest and supported his elbow as he tapped his chin with his forefinger and his head tilted to one side.

"Let's see... Two slices of toast and his ever bitter tea," Duo made a face at the mention of Wufei's favorite tea, remembering his first and the last time tasting it. "Whelp, that's all." He shrugged as both of his hands rose.

Sally, still not satisfied, went to ladle another bowl of soup and served it right under Heero's nose. Heero's face went slightly pale and his left eye started twitching. He turned to look Sally in the face and said, "I am NOT going to eat it."

"Hee-chan, it's not that bad. C'mon, give it a try," Duo looked at him with his wide eyes gleaming with hope and both hands clasped together in front of him, pleading since this was his first... no, scratch that... his second try as a chef and it was... quite successful so to speak. He wanted Heero to try it. "Pretty, please...? With me on top?" He batted his eyelashes at him.

Heero flushed as he looked at Duo batting his eyelashes and... what's it got to do with him on top and on top of what? He quickly averted his eyes and looked at the bowl of soup set in front of him. He swallowed hard. He picked up his spoon and scooped up some soup. Hand trembling slightly, making a few drops of soup fall back into the bowl. Heero took one more look at everyone for the last time. Just in case he didn't make it this time after all of his attempted suicides in the past. Quatre was already chewing on his fingernails; both Une and Sally just stared at him and Duo watching pleadingly. Taking a deep breath and squeezing his eyes shut, he shoved the half full spoon of soup (his hand was trembling for crying out loud) into his mouth. Quatre gasped and chewed his fingernails more furiously than before.

Five seconds passed...

Heero blinked his eyes open. Everyone was holding their breath. He blinked his eyes again before he pulled the spoon from his mouth and licked his lips. "That... was nice."

"I told cha, didn't I!" Duo practically glomped Heero with a goofy smile plastered on his face, making both of them land hard on the floor with Heero on his back and Duo sprawled on top of him. A very compromising position indeed.

"Ah..." Quatre blushed.

* * *

The sun was already high indicating lunch time. Winter was just around the corner so the heat of the sun did not feel very warm. Parents and their children started to leave the playground. Wufei was playing on the slide and now, he was on top of it. Wufei sat down and readied to push himself when Trowa, who was standing at the end of the slide to catch little Wufei, said, "Wufei, this will be the last slide okay, and it's lunch time now. So, what do you want to eat?"

Wufei's brow furrowed and biting his bottom lip as his little mind's gears were running. "I wanna eat ice-cream."

"Wufei, ice-cream is not suitable for lunch. Pick other choice."

"Um... I wanna cake."

"No. No cake."

Wufei lips started to tremble... again.

Trowa cringed and he quickly added, "You can eat cake only after you have your lunch which is not something sweet. Try again."

Wufei's lips stopped trembling and there was a moment's pause before he voiced, "I wanna eat rice."

"Rice?" Trowa raised one of his eyebrows. Come to think of it, every time when it was Wufei's turn to do the cooking for everyone, he cooked some rice for himself, sometimes for Heero too if he requested and cooked something which didn't include rice for the rest of them. "Okay, rice it is. After that, you may have your cake."

Wufei grinned and he pushed himself down the slide. Trowa, hands spread in front of him waiting his arrival, grasped him under the arms to lift him into the air before he slid all the way to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Trowa exclaimed.

Wufei giggled as he got caught and dangled in the air above Trowa. Setting him back on his feet, hand in hand, Trowa led both of them to a restaurant. They picked the nearest one and were led to a table by a waitress beside the big window over looking the street. Once both of them were seated, in Wufei's case provided with a booster seat, they picked up the menus which had been laid on the table. The waitress just stood there, hands readied with a note pad and a pen. Wufei's tiny fingers flipped open the menu to have a look. While Trowa scanned through the menu, Wufei had turned his upside down to get a different view. Trowa heard the waitress making a soft cooing at Wufei. Clearing his throat to get her attention, he started to order.

"One spaghetti, one fried rice, two orange juices and one chocolate cake for dessert, please," Trowa closed the menu and put it on the table.

The waitress blushed as she jotted down the order. "I repeat; one spaghetti, one fried rice, two orange juices and one chocolate cake for dessert. Is that all?"

"Yes."

The waitress started to collect the menus but was hesitant to get the one from Wufei as the little boy turned it again at different angle to look.

"Um… I'll just leave that menu here in case you would like to order more later," the waitress remarked.

"Thank you," Trowa replied.

"You're welcome." The waitress dismissed herself.

* * *

Seated on the chairs, there was a large bump on Duo's head while Heero sitting with his arms crossed was miffed.

"Since we don't know what might have turned Wufei into a… child," Sally waved her hands around in the air, "we can do nothing right now until the report is out." she shrugged and let out a weary sigh.

A few minutes passed and nobody said a thing. Duo, continued to nurse the bump on his head with an ice pack, Heero continued to miff and Sally just stared into the space. The silence was broken by the sounds of Sally's phone ringing.

"Sally speaking," she answered.

Pause.

"Hm."

Pause.

"Hm."

Pause.

"We'll be right back." Sally put back her phone. "Something needs Commander Une and my attention at Preventers," Sally stood up, "Call me immediately if any changes happen to Wufei. Commander, it's time…" Sally turned her head to look at Une but she was nowhere at sight. "Commander Une?" Sally turned around searching for her and spotted her hunched over the soup pot with her hand grasping the handle of the ladle, half way to her mouth. Quatre was holding a bowl with a spoon in his mouth.

"Oh… ah…" Clearing her throat and straightening her back, pretending as if nothing happened, she asked, "Did you just… call me?" Her face was slightly tinted with pink.

Quatre pulled out his spoon and blinked his eyes innocently at them. "I'm… just curious." He smiled sweetly.

Sally raised her eyebrows at them. "Commander, we need to get back to Preventers, pronto."

Une took three seconds to compose herself. Clearing her throat again, she commanded, "I will give all you boys two days leave ONLY and I want your working schedule and your plan e-mailed to me by tomorrow afternoon. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hn."

"Yeah, yeah. As clear as crystal."

"Yes, Lady Une."

Une gave them one more look and she turned to Sally. "Let's go."

Sally packed her things up and followed Une out. Before she stepped from the mansion, she looked over her shoulder and reminded them again, "Don't forget to call me if something changes with Wufei."

"Yeah, yeah. We got it." Duo said as the three of them sent both Sally and Une on their way. "And don't forget to watch your step." Duo slammed the door shut. Turning around, he leaned on the door for support. "Whew, what a long day. Remind me to never get on Sally's bad side."

Heero and Quatre nodded in agreement.

* * *

A few pieces of rice were stuck around Wufei's mouth and a few managed get into his hair. Wufei glanced at Trowa's plate of spaghetti a few times.

"You want to try some?" Trowa forked out a small portion of the spaghetti and brought it near Wufei's mouth.

Eyeing it curiously, he opened his mouth and accepted the offer. He chewed and made a face but still he swallowed it.

"I dun like it." Wufei put down his spoon and drank his orange juice.

So, Wufei didn't like spaghetti.

"I'm full." Wufei said.

"Well, what about your cake?" Trowa wiped his mouth with the napkin.

Wufei looked forlornly at him. He really wanted to eat the cake but then, his stomach couldn't take anymore.

"How about we pack it and take it back home? You can eat it when ever you want to." Trowa suggested and was amused.

Wufei's face lit up. "Hm." He nodded.

Trowa paid the bill and took the package heading back home. Trowa started to walk but stopped as he was being pulled back and looked down.

"I wanna sleep." Wufei rubbed his eyes with the back of his fisted hand.

After the incident that morning in the mansion, spending the rest of the morning at the playground and a full stomach was starting to take a toll with little Wufei's body. Trowa lift him up and cradled him in his arms. One arm supported his weight while holding the package of cake and a hand supported his tiny back. Wufei's hands wrapped around Trowa's neck and he snuggled his head onto Trowa's shoulder near his neck and closed his eyes. Trowa smiled.

TBC…

P/S: I'm having a fun time in not telling you the secret of how Wufei turn into a chibi. There is more than just a simple normal soup the first time Duo cooked for Wufei to try. Even Duo himself doesn't know when he left the soup unattended _just_ for a second. So, you just got to be patience until I feel it's about damn time to tell you the truth. BWA… HA, HA, HA….!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I do not own any GW characters. The origin ficcy 'Chibi Wufei' is based on is a Weiss Kreuz version titled 'The Tale of Two Chibis' from Chaosdreamer at Permission has been obtained from the author to write this GW version. Credits go to Chaosdreamer.

Author's Note: Beta'd by **lass 48** ()

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8**

The next day...

"DUO! TEMEE! OMAE O KOROSU!!!"

The whole mansion echoed and shook slightly.

It was early in the morning. The sun just slowly peeked over the horizon. Trowa, a morning person and always the first person to be up and about was currently sitting on one of the chairs at the dining table busy reading the morning papers. He was just about to take a sip of coffee from his cup when the sudden loud yell made him jump. He practically threw the content of the cup all over his face. Luckily the liquid was lukewarm. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves; he could feel the liquid dripping from his chin and some from his bangs onto his wet shirt and pants.

Tilting his head down to look at the mess he had just made, he let out a long suffering sigh.

* * *

Quatre was having a nice dream. He was sleeping on his side hugging his medium sized stuffed lion, giggling and mumbling, God knows what it was and at the corner of his mouth was a trail of saliva glistening with the light from his open window when the sudden loud yell rudely woke him up.

"Huh...?" Quatre mumbled as he bolted upright on his bed, quilt pooling around his waist, blood shot eyes half opened. His hair was all spiky as if he'd gotten electrocuted and hugging his stuffed lion to his chest. He snorted.

* * *

The mansion trembled as Trowa could hear feet running down the staircase at full force. He tilted his head back up with his wet face and all, still holding the cup, and looked at the stairs curiously. Lo and behold... Duo was running at full speed with a young boy tucked under one of his arms. They were still wearing their pajamas, and both of them were looking disheveled.

"Run, Wu-baby. Run for your life before the monster gets to eat us!" Duo hollered.

"Run! Run! Run!" The young boy squealed with delight as he spread his arms wide imitating a bird flying through the air.

Duo ran to the front door and out of the mansion, leaving a trail of dust behind. The mansion stopped trembling. Five seconds later, the whole mansion trembled again but not a continuous tremble. It shook with each step as a person stomped on the floor. On the staircase, emerged Heero Yuy. Trowa's eyes were as wide as saucers and his jaw dropped to the floor. His face went as white as a sheet of paper. His fingers loosed their grip on the cup and it crashed to the floor.

"Where is he...?" Heero hissed at Trowa. Big veins could be seen throbbing on his forehead. Wearing pajamas, he was holding a gun in one of his twitching hands with the safety off.

Trowa's hand moved jerkily and pointed at the front door.

Heero growled and started stomping to the exit and each step he took shook the earth.

Trowa's eyes followed Heero until he was out of sight. He slowly picked up his jaw.

"Trowa..."

Trowa snapped his head to look in front of him. He was shocked that somebody managed to get near him without him noticing. Trowa gasped and he pulled his head back a little. His face was only a few centimeters away from Quatre's. Trowa could smell his morning breath but the worst was he was not prepared for a new version of not-a-morning-person Quatre. Saliva glistening on his cheek, half opened blood shot eyes, electrocution styled hair, rumpled pajamas and stuffed lion tucked under his arm. He looks like a zombie...

"Why you smelled like coffee...?" Quatre rasped out with his morning breath.

Trowa turned green. His eyes rolled back behind his eyelids before he fell on the floor with a thud and lost consciousness. One leg still rested on the chair seat.

"BANG!"

"BANG!"

"Ah...! Soldiers, retreat! Retreat!" Duo hollered as he ran back inside the mansion with Wufei now dangling above his head in the air.

"Fly! Fly! Fly!" Wufei squealed with delight.

Duo ran back up to the first floor.

Quatre turned around to look at the commotion and only managed to get a glimpse of Duo's back with both of his hands up, leaving a trail of dust behind.

The mansion shook again on every stomp that was made. Quatre turned his head to the source of the sounds. Heero slowly stomped into the mansion with his gun held in front of him. The muzzle of the gun was leaving a trail of smoke in the air. When Quatre saw Heero's face, his blood shot eyes went round. His face paled. He lost his grip on his stuffed lion and it dropped to the floor to lay forgotten. He clasped his face with his hands and taking a deep breath, he yelled at the top of his lungs in soprano.

"MONSTER!!!" And Quatre slumped to the floor beside his stuffed lion near Trowa, back to la la land.

Heero was now getting REALLY PISSED OFF.

_//Flashback//_

_This morning, he woke up with something tickling his face. Usually, he would wake if somebody tried to sneak into his room no matter how stealthy they were and that included Duo, the stealthiest member in their group. But this morning, he was having a hard time opening his eyes and he felt really groggy. He could hear somebody trying to stifle their giggles. His brain's gears started to kick into 'danger' mode. It registered that he had been drugged. Changing into perfect soldier mode, he snapped his eyes open to look at his enemy but instead of an enemy, his eyes met little Wufei, grinning from ear to ear, sitting beside his head, holding a marker which was currently touching his face with its tip. Meanwhile Duo was straddling his stomach, looking shocked and his hand was holding a tube of lipstick in mid air. Heero narrowed his eyes._

_Duo gasped and he quickly threw away the lipstick and Wufei's marker before he jumped up from the bed and grasped little Wufei to tuck under his arm and run for their lives._

_Heero quickly sat up and got out of the bed in search of a mirror to inspect the total damage to his face. In the bathroom, he let out a strangled yelp. _

_"Ah!" _

_He stepped back a few feet away from the mirror. One arm was over his chest as if to protect himself from the monster in the mirror. The monster's face had a mustache and spiky beard, red clown lips, spirals on both of his cheeks. A big mole rested under his left eye near his reddened nose, forked eyebrows, wrinkles on his forehead, panda eyes and lastly, a big vein throbbing drawn on his right forehead._

_//End of Flashback//_

Heero growled before he hissed, "You are so dead."

* * *

Noon time…

"Lunch is done...!" Quatre yelled from the kitchen, setting the last plate on the dining table.

Every one started to take their respective seats. Wufei was seated on an old fashioned booster chair which had once belonged to Quatre and was kept in a store room, between Trowa and Duo. Heero sat next to Duo followed by Quatre. They ate in silence. Wufei was provided with children's utensils to eat. Trowa would occasionally take a break to wipe Wufei's mouth and face. Wufei banged his small table when he had finished his portion to demand a refill. Once it was refilled, Wufei scooped up a spoon of mashed potatoes and he threw the contents of the spoon up high into the air, Quatre being the unlucky one got hit in the face.

Duo snorted, trying to stifle his laugh, he covered his mouth with his hand. Both Trowa and Heero pretending that nothing had happen, continued with their lunch.

SPLAT!

Trowa's spoon stopped in mid air before it could reach his opened mouth. A small portion of mashed potato plastered above his uncovered eyes. Duo's body shook with the effort of trying to contain his laughter. His eyes started to get teary. Trowa looked up at Quatre and Quatre just smirked at him. Trowa getting irritated with the stifled laughter, scooped up a spoonful of mashed potatoes and aimed at Duo.

SPLAT!

It hit beside Duo's forehead. Duo's laughter disappeared in a matter of seconds. Using his hand to touch the side of his forehead and slowly bringing it forward to inspect, he eyed Trowa hotly. He quickly made a big scoop of his mashed potatoes and aimed it back at Trowa. That's when all hell broke loose. They started to have a food war. Wufei laughed with joy, thinking it was some kind of a game, he joined them.

"All right! That's enough!" Heero barked.

SPLAT!

Heero calmly wiped away a portion between his eyes. Foods still soaring high in the air in front of him together with yelling and yelping.

SPLAT! SPLAT!

More portions plastered his face.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he gripped his spoon tightly and digging a portion of mashed potatoes, he yelled, "This is WAR!!!" and his revenge began.

The whole mansion filled with yelling and laughing and the pilots' lives would never be the same again and it was only just the beginning…

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I do not own any GW characters. The origin ficcy 'Chibi Wufei' is based on is a Weiss Kreuz version titled 'The Tale of Two Chibis' from Chaosdreamer at Permission has been obtained from the author to write this GW version. Credits go to Chaosdreamer.

Author's Note: Beta'd by **lass 48** ()

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9**

Quatre knelt on one knee before the young boy in front of him. Both of them wearing only shorts. Though winter is just around the corner it's quite warm this afternoon. After the bout of food war, Heero has gone back to his room to continue his affair with his laptop. Duo had gone to the living room and engaged with his Xbox game. Voice of cursing and shouting filled up the room and as for Trowa, he had gone to the guest parlor, sitting on the couch facing the wide French door and the garden, obsessed with his story book.

"Now, you understand what I have told you and what you need to do?" Quatre asked the young boy. Eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Yes." The young boy nodded his head.

"Okay, let's go but before that, give me five." Quatre raised up his hand.

Wufei's eyebrows furrowed. Not catching what he meant but he imitated Quatre and brought up his hand too. Quatre smiled and he gently slapped their hands together once.

"That is a five." Quatre told him.

Wufei showed his toothy grin and found it interesting. He slapped their hands again and said out loud, "Five!"

Quatre shivered. His fingers twitching, finally, he couldn't hold himself any longer and he pinched Wufei's chubby cheeks.

"Wufei…, you are just way too cute for your own good. How I wish I had a young little brother like you…" Quatre's cooed.

"Hn... 'urt..." Wufei's protested as his eyes watered and tried to pry his hands away from his cheeks.

Quatre released his chubby cheeks, lifted him up and gave him a bear hug which almost cut off the young boy's air supply, brushing their cheeks affectionately. Wufei squeaked in protest. Quatre gave him a big wet smooch soundly on his left cheek before he finally and reluctantly separated himself from Wufei and put him down. The young boy's cheeks reddened resulting from the pinched and his left cheek glistening courtesy of Quatre. Quatre had a goofy grin plastered on his face. Feeling content that he got to hug and pinch his cute chubby face.

"Okay, now let's get our mission started." Quatre said. "Are you ready, young soldier?"

"Yes, sir!" Wufei saluted with his left hand instead of his right hand.

* * *

Trowa almost reached to his climax when he suddenly sensed that he's not alone in the guest parlor. Bringing his book down from his face, he saw Wufei standing in front of him and armed with a water gun, pointed at him. Trowa raised his eyebrows.

"You are unner arrest. You come in peace or I shoot you." Wufei recited what Quatre had taught him. He tried to look serious but his expression is more like a pout.

Trowa was amused and decided to join the game. Putting down his book slowly, he raised up his hands in surrender. "I surrender, little one."

Wufei smiled in triumph. He had completed his mission successfully. "Up!" Wufei commanded.

Trowa did as he was told and stood up slowly.

"Go to swimming poo'" Wufei missed the vowel 'l'.

Trowa did as his little one bid and the said little one tag along beside him. Trowa just smiled.

* * *

"Argh!!! You son of a bitch useless piece of shit!"

"Left, left, left... RIGHT!"

"Grrr... Flying kick, suckers!"

"Oh, yeah... You're next, buddy. I'm gonna try my newly acquired toy."

Sitting Indian style, Duo's body jerked from left to right as his thumbs moving furiously on his controller. His eyes glued on the screen, biting his lower lips as he tried to fight all the monsters to enable him to go to the next higher level. Due to his concentration on his game, he did not notice that some one had entered the living room. Duo continued to press furiously on his controller, giving the screen his death glare which can rival Heero Yuy's trademark one when suddenly he realized that the picture on the screen went blank. His eyes were wide and stared in disbelief.

"Wha...?!"

Duo put down his controller and quickly crawled over to the black box.

"What the fuck!"

Taking a hold of the black box, he shook it hard and the TV cabinet groaned in protest with the force.

"C'mon, man! Not now! I almost finished the level!"

He gave it a few good bangs on top of the black box when he saw the reflection of a person behind him on the black screen. He tensed up and his eyes narrowed. In an instant, he twisted his body to face his enemy. A small blade slid down into his hand from beneath his long sleeve. He crouched with his posture ready to attack and at the same time defend himself but he never expected to be face to face with a plastic nozzled gun aimed at his temple which was just a few inches away.

He faltered for a moment. His enemy took that moment as his opportunity to fire his weapon.

POP!

SMACK!

A dart stuck on Duo's forehead and continued to vibrate until it lost its momentum.

"Wha...?" Duo blinked in confusion.

Both Quatre's hands were armed with weapons. He brought his dart gun nozzle near his mouth and blew the imaginary smoke on it and his other gun loaded with water aimed at him.

"You are currently being kidnapped. Do as I say or face the consequences." Quatre smirked.

Duo's mouth opened and closed like a fish on a dry land. Once he got his wits back, he smiled evilly. Well, two could play this game.

"Make me." Duo hissed as he grabbed a hold of the dart and tore it out from his forehead with a small sound of pop.

"I knew you would say that." Quatre chuckled. Instead of his water gun aiming at Duo, he changed his target. He lowered his gun beside him. "That's why I'm taking your Xbox as my hostage. Its fate is in your hands."

Duo looked at his beloved _hubby_ which Quatre had rested one of his legs on with his wide eyes. The nozzle of the water gun was dangerously starting to form a drip.

"Quatre! You wouldn't dare. It's a limited edition of Xbox and it cost me arms and legs to get it."

"Whelp, that's not my problem. It's not my _hubby_ as you put it."

Duo flushed. "How..." He stuttered.

Quatre acted as if he was deep in thought, frowning and used the nozzle of the dart gun to tap his chin to emphasize this then he said, "I remember last month when everybody was out on missions and I thought I was the first to finish my mission and come back home early. Then, I heard voices in one of our bedrooms thinking that some intruders managed to get in from all the tight security prepared by Heero. I found out the voices were coming from your room. So, I quietly tried to sneak into your room but before I could, I saw you bouncing on your bed giggling and kissing your Xbox as you poured your affection on it. Correct me if I'm wrong or I might declare that I have seen a ghost and this place is haunted." Quatre smiled sweetly at Duo.

Secret busted. Duo sighed and his body went slack. "You win."

"Good boy. Now, head to the swimming pool."

* * *

By the time both Quatre and Duo reached the swimming pool, they saw Trowa had changed his attire, wearing only shorts and currently tossing a ball to Wufei who ran to catch the ball and tossed it back at Trowa. Trowa bent down to pick it up.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Quatre said out loud.

Wufei turned his head and saw Quatre. "Atta, Atta, Atta. Look! I have arrest _bat_ man!" Wufei shouted gleefully as he ran to Quatre his forefinger pointed at Trowa.

Trowa just stood there with the ball under his arm and the other arm on his hip. Though his face was expressionless his visible eye showed he was amused.

"_Bat_ man?" Duo raised his eyebrows as he scratched his head. He looked at Trowa questioningly.

"He was trying to say 'bad' not 'bat'." Quatre said softly. He knelt down on one of his knees and smiled proudly at Wufei. "Well done, soldier! Now, give me five." He raised his hand.

Wufei now understood what the meaning of five was and he eagerly brought up his hand and slapped with Quatre's and exclaimed, "Five!"

Trowa's amusement went one notch higher than before and for the second time within five minutes, Duo's mouth imitated a fish.

* * *

Ten minutes later after Duo had also changed into only shorts, three of them sit Indian style in a circle on the ground near the pool while Wufei sat propped against Trowa's chest on his lap, playing snorkel with Trowa's hands wrapped around Wufei's waist.

"Now, let me get this straight. You kidnapped us just so we can have fun?" Duo asked.

"Not just me. Wufei too." Quatre crossed his arms and sniffed.

"Sorry, Q-buddy. Wu-baby is still a baby so he does not count." Duo shook his head.

Trowa just stared, doing his observation in silent.

"Don't you see? Since when did we all have a get together for some fun or for a casual chat or to catch up? Don't you feel that as time passes by all of us started to be strangers to each other? How long since we had breakfast together? Lunch? Dinner? If that day I didn't try to sneak into your room Duo probably to this day I wouldn't even know you owned and cherished that Xbox of yours or I would have thought that one of my sisters bought it just for our amusement." Quatre's voice filled with sadness.

The air was thick with tension. The three of them looked anywhere but at each other.

Wufei got bored with his snorkel and three big people chat, he looked up at them and said, "I wanna play with Eno."

The spell of tension in the air was broken by Wufei's demand.

"Well, Wufei's right. We're still missing Heero." Duo put his jester masked back on his face.

"That's where I need all the help I can get to get this mission accomplished." Quatre's eyes started to gleam with evil.

"Mission?" Trowa raised one of his eyebrows.

"Now, now, Q-buddy. You sound like Hee-man with a mission and all. So, what's your big plan?" Duo's face practically glowed with mischief.

Trowa gulped nervously. He hope the Lord above blessed Heero Yuy.

Inside his bedroom, Heero let out an explosive sneeze. "Hn. Must be coming down with a cold."

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I do not own any GW characters. The origin ficcy 'Chibi Wufei' is based on is a Weiss Kreuz version titled 'The Tale of Two Chibis' from Chaosdreamer at Permission has been obtained from the author to write this GW version. Credits go to Chaosdreamer.

Author's Note: Beta'd by **lass 48** ()

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10**

Heero was busy punishing his keyboard when he suddenly tensed up at the sound of the door to the room creaking. He turned his head to look at the intruder, expecting Duo the menace but he saw no one. As if by instinct, his eyes darted downwards and spotted Chibi Wufei looking hesitantly at him. Tiny fingers lightly scratched at the door nervously. He was curious as to why he was only wearing shorts. Sensing something was wrong with his Little Chibi, he saved his work before he shut off his laptop and put it safely out of Little Chibi's reach, just in case.

_ My Little Chibi... _Heero blinked as his brain took two seconds to reboot. _ Where did that come from? _ He shrugged but deep down in his heart, it felt right.

Turning around he motioned Little Chibi to come to him. "Come here," he spoke softly.

Wufei did not move from his position. Wide eyes looked at Heero with his mouth slightly parted. After a few moments, finally and very reluctantly, he released the poor door and walked over to Heero. Once he was within Heero's reach, he was hoisted up and put on Heero's lap, his tiny legs spread apart. Big hands moved to his back to support his body. Absently, Wufei reached for the hem of Heero's green tank top and played with it as if it was the most interesting toy.

"Tell me. What's bothering you?" Heero asked in a soft tone. There was an amused look on his face seeing his Little Chibi playing with his tank top.

There was a moment of silence then Wufei said very softly. "Eno..." Head still tilted downwards, he tugged the piece of cloth in his grasp closer to himself. He looked like a shy girl who was trying to confess her crush to her favorite guy.

Heero's big calloused hand rubbed gently at the small back of Wufei in a soothing circle to help encourage whatever his Little Chibi wanted to say to him.

"Yes?" Heero asked in a very soft tone like a mother would to her baby, full of affection.

_//Flashback//_

_Back in the pool with Trowa, Quatre, Duo and Wufei..._

_"Now, for plan A. I want you to look all troubled and sad when you go into Heero's room." Quatre sat right in front of Wufei still sitting comfortably on Trowa's lap and started to explain his plan._

_Wufei frowned cutely. Quatre sucked in his breath, using all of his will power to not glomp Wufei_ _right then and there. Duo, who was not any better looked at Wufei with his starry eyes, hands clasped in front of him. Trowa... well, just the same ol' Trowa._

_"Why? I not sad. Good boy. No t'ouble."_

_"Oh, how cute..." Duo cooed._

_"Why, of course you are a good boy, Wufei. But didn't you just say that you wanted to play with Heero?" Quatre said, ignoring Duo._

_Wufei nodded twice at Quatre and stuck his bottom lip out. "I like Eno. I wanna play wiv Eno."_

_Duo suddenly flung himself onto Wufei, squealing in delight unable to restrain his desire any longer to cuddle His Cutesy. "Wu-baby! Come to Papa!"_

_BAM_

_Quatre, knelt on one leg, a fist resting at the back of Duo's head. Duo was currently sprawled on the floor face down, body twitching slightly indicating he was still alive._

_". . ." Trowa blinked._

_"Then, you have to make yourself look sad at Heero. You know Heero will give in to you. He wouldn't say 'no' to a child." Quatre smiled sweetly at Wufei ignoring the 'corpse' beside him._

_Wufei nibbled his bottom lip as his brows furrowed in concentration as if he was thinking deeply before he said, "Ok."_

_Quatre shifted until he sat on his knees in front of Wufei, hands resting on Wufei's shoulders. A big bump started to rise at the back of the "corpse's" head. It the back of Quatre's mind, he rubbed his hands with glee at the thought of their 'little game'. Trowa swallowed hard as he could smell something fishy with the blonde boy by the look on his face._

_"Ok. When you go inside Heero's room, you look all sad and troubled. I know he will ask you to go to him and tell him what's wrong with you. Then, you try your best to ask him to come out to play with you. Just imagine that you want to have an ice-cream but somebody won't let you have it."_

_Wufei frowned thoughtfully. "Hn." He nodded._

_//End of Flashback//_

Wufei took a peek at Heero and said, "Play wiv me..."

Heero blinked at his Little Chibi's request. His hand had stopped in the midst of rubbing comforting circles on his small back. He then slowly brought one hand to put under Wufei's chin and raised his face till he was looking into Wufei's eyes. "Wufei, not that I don't want to play with you but... I have things that need to be done." He brushed a loose hair at the side of his temple and tucked it behind his small delicate shell-like ear. "You can ask Quatre and the others. I'm sure they would love to play with you."

His bottom lip started to tremble and eyes started getting all glassy. Wufei took the piece of cloth within the deadly grasped of his tiny little fingers, put it into his mouth and began to bite and suck at it. "But I wanna play wiv Eno." He whined with his mouth full.

Heero sighed. "Iie, Chibi. Don't. It's dirty." He softly tugged the hem of his tank top away from Wufei's mouth. Though he managed to pull it away from his small mouth, Wufei never released the piece of cloth from his hands. Heero hid his grimace as he looked at the wet spot on his tank top. He gave a long sigh. "Wufei... I... I can't. Say, you go and play with the others and we will have an ice-cream together later after dinner?"

At the mentioned of ice-cream, Wufei's bottom lip stopped trembling. He paused for a few seconds then finally he nodded his head. "O.k. Pwomise?"

"Ee, Chibi. Yakusoku desu." Heero smiled with relief.

"Ya'soku des..." Wufei tried. "Wha' is dat?"

Heero chuckled softly. "Yakusoku desu is Japanese that means I promise. Ya... ku... so... ku... de... su." Heero repeat the words slowly and more clearly.

"Ya… ku... so... ku... de... su." Wufei tried again.

"Hai." Heero's heart swelled with pride seeing Wufei trying to learn his mother-tongue.

"Play wiv me." Wufei tugged at the hem of the tank top to put it back into his mouth and resumed his pouting session.

Heero felt like doom was crushing on top of his shoulders.

Just on the other side of Heero's bedroom door, there was a pot of tall cactus. Static sounded followed by whisper, "Estimated 3 minutes."

In the living room...

There were sounds of shuffling, dragging and occasional banging when the sound of static filled the air and a voice said, "Estimated 3 minutes."

Bam

"...owie..."

"Idiot, what the hell are you doing under the table?" A voice hissed trying to restrain from speaking too loud. "We should hurry. We got less than 3 minutes."

_//Flashback//_

_Back in the pool with Trowa, Quatre, Duo and Wufei..._

_"Now, plan B. When plan A commences, I will need one person to be on guard and give a report of the situation while two will be needed to execute the mission." Quatre, the prodigy, started to lay out his plan._

_"Plan B?" Duo, seated lotus style with an obvious small bump on the back of his head, asked curiously. His eyes glowed with mischief. Though Trowa didn't say anything he did raised his obvious eyebrow in a questioning way._

_"Oh, yes. Plan B." Quatre chuckled evilly. "I'm not some dumb blonde as you think."_

_"Who? Me? I swear I never thought of you that way before. You have my word." Duo's eyes widen in innocence with a hand on his chest and looked in surprise at Quatre._

_". . ." Trowa just swallowed hard. His inner sense smelled trouble and if he could, he would have picked up his tail and run as fast as he could away from them both._

_Quatre lifted his index finger and motioned them closer to him. A very reluctant Trowa and a very eager Duo complied. Then, Quatre started to lay out his plan in a hushed tone._

_//End of Flashback//_

Back in Heero's bedroom...

"Wufei..."

Still biting the hem of Heero's tank top, Wufei's lips started to tremble with full force and tears started to well up in his hopeful ebony eyes.

Heero closed his eyes and let out a long suffering sigh. Counting to 5 before he opened up his eyes to look at his Little Chibi. "Fine. Let us go get us some ice-cream before we play." Heero gave in. "And stop putting my top in your mouth. It's filthy." Heero gently pried the hem of his tank top from Wufei's mouth and hands. He barely managed to hide his grimace at the big wet spot on his tank top and the wrinkled part where his Chibi has put a death grip on it. Then he hoisted Wufei up into his arms and strode to the door.

Sounds of static came from the pot of cactus and whispered, "Incoming." right before Heero stepped out from his room.

Heero stood just a few inches away from the cactus and eyed it warily.

One minute passed.

"Hn." Heero grunted and resumed walking toward his destination.

The cactus slumped a bit and breathed in relief after Heero was a good distance away from it.

In the living room...

Static filled the air and a voice said, "Incoming."

"Heero..."

"Quick. Hide."

They quickly scrambled away to find their hide-outs.

TBC...


End file.
